Don't Know A Millimeter About Romeo and Cinderella
by Aeneid
Summary: Sagiri Mikage's take on the whole Jack Atlas and Carly Nagisa romance. One-sided Jack x Mikage.


5D's has ended, and I've been listening to this new song that reminded me so much of the love triangle among Mikage, Jack and Carly. After listening to the song a dozen times, I knew it was high time for me to write a fic about it. Title for this fic is the same time of the song that I keep on listening to. You can find the link over at Youtube. :)

Storyline isn't Au. It's actually *gasp* following the canon timeline. Spoilers after the Dark Signers arc and beyond.

To understand the song better, I also recommend listening to Romeo and Cinderella (take your pick among Hatsune Miku, the various Nico singers, the Nico Chorus), though the translations might confuse you, as they vary depending on who is translating the song. I did some on my own too, by the way. :)

Apologies if the fic is a bit too confusing. I'm a hurry to post this, as I need to, err, go to sleep right now because I have an exam. I'll beta this when I'm done with everything.

In any case, let's move along now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Know a Millimeter About Romeo and Cinderella<strong>

* * *

><p>She really did not get it.<p>

Personally, she found it insulting that some girl had been able to catch his attention, as well as his heart in such a short time. They've only met for a few days, yet Atlas-sama had _spent the night_ over at her place. It confused and angered her with the fact that a journalist had managed to get his attention, and probably someone who was also out to destroy his reputation.

It boggled the mind as to why he was gentle around Carly Nagisa and even less sarcastic, whereas he was always in a bad mood whenever he was talking to her, Sagiri Mikage. She noticed that whenever he addressed her, he never utters her name. The only girl whom he calls by their given name was _that reporter_, and no one else. She called him by his _first name_, whereas she, Sagiri Mikage, called him 'Atlas-sama' because she greatly respected him. Being on a first-name basis with someone meant closeness and intimacy, and despite her wanting to call him 'Jack', he gave her no leave to do such, nor could she even bring herself to call him by his first name. It was too bold, and too unlikely of her.

Carly Nagisa, however, was a bold woman and was too forward, in her opinion, and bordered on shameless.

'… _Or probably, that's just the jealous side of me talking…'_

Still, it was unfair.

She was first.

She had a head start.

She knew Jack Atlas before Carly Nagisa did.

So now, why does he only have eyes for her?

She remembered how he discreetly took out her broken glasses from his inner breast pocket when he thought no one was looking just so he could stare at his with a sad expression on his face. It hurt her to see _the King_ looking so vulnerable and so unlike his usual regal self whenever he got into those kinds of moods, and in her own little way, she really wanted to help, but to no avail. He rejected any kind of comfort she tried to give to him, and even if she wanted to push through with it, she knew that it would only result to her getting hurt emotionally.

Goodness, this whole scenario sounded and looked so painfully familiar…

* * *

><p>Sagiri Mikage once heard this song over the internet while she was surfing one day, and when she listened to it, she just found it… weird. It was too high-pitched, and some parts never made sense, especially the part about this whole Romeo, Juliet and… Cinderella. How Cinderella got into the picture and into the song, she did not know, but it was just strange that another fairytale character had gotten into the story of Romeo and Juliet.<p>

She dismissed the silly song aside.

Now that she thought about it, the song made sense now.

In this silly play she was stuck into, she played the role of Juliet. Atlas-sama was Romeo, and Carly Nagisa was Cinderella. One would always assume that Romeo and Juliet got together, but Cinderella, being the damsel-in-distress, got everyone's attention, even Romeo's. With the whole 'damsel-in-distress aura' of hers, Romeo swore to protect her, leaving Juliet all alone, crying her heart out.

In their case, as soon as Carly Nagisa appeared, Atlas-sama was drawn to her. When the reporter disappeared and she questioned him about the eyeglasses that he always carries with him, he simply stated that he owed Carly something.

Sagiri Mikage knew better than that.

'_She already owns your heart. Why can't you just tell me…?'_

After all that fiasco over the Dark Signers, everything was back to normal.

What puzzled her greatly was the fact that the two of them who used to be so close suddenly became distant. While Carly was her usual self, Atlas-sama began being rude to her, just like the way he acted towards her.

For the first time in a very long time, Mikage was thrilled.

Her hopes shot up, and she was confident that she had a chance.

What she did not anticipate was the fact that it was all an act.

_An act to fool everyone around them._

* * *

><p>One night, right after she had just finished work over at the Public Security Maintenance Bureau, she has spotted the two of them walking side by side. To her shock and surprise, there was no bickering, nor was Atlas-sama putting her down. In fact, he sounded… gentle, even nicer than before.<p>

"Why are we holding hands again?" she heard the reported ask. "Someone might spot us."

A snort came from the blonde Running Duelist. "Everyone is at the garage, and they're all busy working. I just went out for a 'stroll'."

"A stroll, huh?" she teased. "You mean a leisure walk while holding hands with me?"

"They won't know unless they see us… or one of us tells them." He said. "No one has to know about this."

"Why do we have to put up a front again?"

He stopped walk and sighed. "I already explained it to you."

"Tell me again, please." Despite the thick spectacles that covered her eyes, Mikage could imagine the way she would look at Atlas-sama lovingly and pleadingly.

He bent his head down to meet her eyes. "Because no one has to know, other than myself, that you're important to me." He said. "That, and no one will use you against me."

Mikage gasped to herself quietly.

Did the King just… admit a weakness?

A weakness in the form of a moss green-haired reporter with trifocals?

Somehow, she understood.

No matter how hard she would try to get his attention, it wouldn't work.

The King already had his Queen in the form of Carly Nagisa, despite it being a secret.

Romeo and Cinderella's romance was not publicized, but behind the scenes, they made their moves. Their secret gestures, the insults that hid the true meaning of what they wanted to convey, and the King's indifference towards _her_ was all an act to fool everyone.

Romeo had left Juliet for Cinderella, and he left a crying Juliet all alone in the process.

It was unbearable, but she had no choice. She was no Cinderella, and not matter how hard she really tried, it was impossible.

His amethyst eyes were only for _her_.

All she could do now was to say goodbye and forget about him.

* * *

><p>Sayounara<em>, Romeo. I wish you all the best. Cinderella will take good care of you better than I.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Juliet_

* * *

><p>Please do review and tell me what you think! :) if you have any questions about this fic, feel free to ask me through PM or through the review.<p> 


End file.
